Face Down
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: These are Murtagh songfics! R&R! Songs from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Matchbox Twenty, and Evanescence. I'll add more soon! *I take requests, so if you have a song you want me to use, just message me!*
1. Face Down

Here's a songfic to the song "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's about Selena [Murtagh and Eragon's mum. So the POV is Murtagh's.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One walk puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself "It's never going to happen again"_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

A four-year-old Murtagh stared up at his mother who was putting thick power over her arms and face and neck. Murtagh didn't understand why Selena stayed with Morzan. After all, look at what he did to Murtagh a year ago. He sliced his back open, nearly killing him!

Murtagh knew that Morzan continuously claimed to deeply love his mother, but couldn't seem to believe it. Every time Selena got a new injury, she would just shake it off and say, "He's just had a little bit too much to drink, that's all." And the next morning Morzan would swear his love to her. What Selena didn't know was that Murtagh could hear her crying in the middle of the night.

_Do you feel like a man _

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's going to end_

_And your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

Murtagh grimaced as his father walked into the room. He simply looked up into his eyes with a look that said "What did she do? Why do you do that to her?"

He remembered the night before how Morzan had hit Selena so hard that she fell and nearly landed on Murtagh, who was curled up in a little ball in the corner. Murtagh had a feeling that Selena was starting to realize that Morzan didn't really love her.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown,_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

Murtagh thought of how one day… one day, Morzan would die and he hoped it would be painful. He wanted to tell Morzan that everything he did to his family would drive them away, not that he cared.

He hated seeing Selena being physically and verbally abused. He couldn't believe how Morzan kept telling Selena that he was right, therefore everything she was wrong.

_Do you feel like a man _

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's going to end_

_And your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said "I finally had enough"_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming around again..._

Murtagh clutched his mother's leg. Morzan was ranting and was obviously drunk again. When Selena tried to talk to him, he shoved her away, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

Selena just stood up again and straightened her back. Murtagh grabbed his mother's hand as she did so and buried his face in her robes. One day… one day… Morzan would find out what it's like to be left alone.

_Do you feel like a man _

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's going to end_

_And your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

That night, Murtagh didn't know that Selena had fled from Morzan's castle. When he woke early in the morning, before the sun had fully risen, Murtagh awoke from a nightmare. He went to find his mother, but found her bed empty. He somehow knew that she had left as he stared out her window and breathed deeply as the early morning breeze blew through. He was a little mad that she didn't bring him with her, but had a feeling that she would come back…

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said "I finally had enough"…_

How was it???? Tell me please!


	2. Unwell

This is to the song "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty.

An eighteen-year-old Murtagh fell back on his bed in the palace in Uru'baen. Galbotorix's palace.

Murtagh had been locked in the room for three days so far without food or water because he had let Eragon go. Of course, he had gotten a fair beating and torture session before being confined to his room. He wasn't going to get off that easily.

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep   
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why_

Murtagh was angry that Galbotorix had twisted his mind as he realized that Eragon had been right. He was his father.

"_You have become your father."_

Murtagh realized that Eragon probably considered him a madman.

"_Agree!" Murtagh laughed again, and this time his outburst contained an edge of madness._

He wasn't mad! He was just… corrupted by Galbotorix. But he knew… he knew that Eragon would probably think of him again. He just hoped that it wasn't hateful thoughts Eragon was thinking…

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me_

Murtagh remembered how when he was in any city street he walked down, people were gossiping about the son of Morzan. He would wonder why people would just assume that he was up to evil, but he eventually got used to it.

_Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind_

He just wanted to be able to speak with Eragon again; to be able to explain that he wasn't a crazy, twisted man. He knew that Eragon would deem him a madman, but he wanted to show Eragon how he was as vulnerable as a small child. He was at the king's mercy.

He knew that Eragon would be angry with him; bitter and angry, but he knew that Eragon would eventually come to his senses; hopefully, and remember his friend, Murtagh. The Murtagh that he had fought with; he would know that it's still him…

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me_

Murtagh knew the horrible nightmares that he had been having. He had been remembering the night he got his scar from Morzan's blade, but it was different; he was Morzan and he was hurting his mother and his brother, even though he just found out he and Eragon were related. He had woken up screaming a few times.

He knew that the guards would be coming for him soon, to take him before the king. His punishment was almost over…he didn't mind much, though he dreaded facing the king. He hated being in the same room as the man.

_I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me   
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be_

Okay, how was it??? I need to know! Review!


	3. My Immortal

I'm doing this song by request. It's "_My Immortal_" by Evanescence. Murtagh is the same age as "Unwell".

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Murtagh sighed deeply as he thought about Selena, his mother. She had left him… left him to his _father_, or what he called father, and Galbotorix. Why couldn't she have taken him with her? He wanted to do away with his memories of her, for the pain was so bad, but he knew that as long as he was alive, the image of his mother would always be burned into his mind.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Murtagh thought back on all the pain that he went through and the pain that he was going through presently. He remembered nights when he was a child and he would find his mother on the floor, crying and usually with a scrape or two, maybe a bruise. He would embrace her for he knew that this was the work of Morzan. Murtagh remembered all the nights when Selena would be shaking so violently and screaming in her sleep; he comforted her, and was always there to love his dear mother.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Selena had been the light of Murtagh's life. He thought of her to be so graceful and strong. He was so attached to her. He learned his lesson from that, though. He hadn't let himself grow close to anyone since Tornac died. Selena's beautiful face haunted all of Murtagh's dreams.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Murtagh stood up and ran his hands through his hair. When Selena left, he missed her greatly. She had disappeared into the night. He wondered why she fled the night Morzan opened his back with Zar'roc.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Murtagh flung a vase across the room and silently watched as it shattered against the wall, just like Selena's life had shattered. He still didn't fully believe that Selena was dead; he couldn't convince himself. He thought of his mother's last words to him: _"Murtagh, remember that I am always with you. I will always be with you… I will… be in your …heart." _And with that, Selena, wife of Morzan, mother of the only child of the Forsworn, took her last breath.

_Yes, mother. You are here with me! _Murtagh thought bitterly. He then decided to himself that he had always been alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

There, in the dark of the night, Murtagh, the red Rider, second strongest man in the world, shed a single tear.

How was it? I really like reviews… wink, wink


	4. If You're Gone

I've done a Matchbox Twenty song before, I know… but I think one relates to Murtagh as well, so enjoy!

This song is _"If You're Gone" _by Matchbox Twenty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

A five-old Murtagh stared at his mother. She had been acting strange lately. He felt as if she wasn't even there anymore; as if her body was there, but her mind and spirit where elsewhere. He felt as if she was leaving him. She had always been so… protective over him, saying he wasn't strong enough for these kinds of things that he had to see; he felt that she was wrong. Though he was merely at the age of five years, he knew things that no child should ever know.

He seemed to be easing into realization that Selena wasn't going to be with him for much longer. She was ill; weak. He wanted to help her, but there was nothing that a five-year-old could possible do to save a woman whose ailment remained unknown. She had disappeared for months, then reappeared, ill.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
'cause there's a little bit of something in me  
In everything in you_

Murtagh wanted Selena to at least try to get better. He wasn't accustomed to seeing her sick like this. She was always strong, elegant, and loving. Now she was weak, her appearance was a faded glory, and she was antisocial. He was scared; he'd admit that to himself.

He just wanted his mother back. Though Morzan's estate was the largest in Alagaesia, apart from the king's, Murtagh felt as if he was suspended in the air.

There was a piece of Selena that would always remain in Murtagh.

_I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind_

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

Murtagh wondered what would happen to him if she left. Would the little bit of light that was in his life burn out? Would he be able to survive the wrath of Morzan and Galbotorix? Murtagh was sure that he would need her more than she knew. Though he was never very close to his mother, she was still the only person who showed genuine care about his well-being. The wet-nurse and other servants he had been raised by just saw him as another assignment; another duty.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
'cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

He wondered what had happened to his mother…

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

Murtagh fell asleep on these thoughts.

_  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
'cause there's a little bit of something in me  
In everything in you_

The next morning, Murtagh awoke to the sound of scurrying maids. He heard talking and listened in to see what was going on.

"Haven't you heard? Lady Selena died in her sleep last night!" The other voice gasped. "The poor boy! His heat will be broken…"

"Don't be so sure. He's barely even seen her his whole life… I just wonder what Lord Morzan will do…"

Murtagh dropped his head back down to his pillow and let a single tear escape his eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'll admit that this is pretty morbid, but REVIEW!


End file.
